demonkingoikawafandomcom-20200213-history
Hyuse
Hyuse is the newest and fourteenth member of the Turncoat Pirates, acting as their helmsman. He originates from Dressrosa and is the bastard child of Mira and Donquixote Rosinante, spending ten years as a slave before escaping and encountering Shigel. Profile Background Hyuse was born in Dressrosa and raised happily with a normal mother but he and his mother were ambushed on a ship when they were headed to a nearby island and his mother was killed, and he was taken by slave traders when he was four. At only five years old, he was forced to be a slave and had to play with the young Celestial Dragons as playmates. Eventually when he turned nine, he began to enter the receiving end of severe abuse and torture for tiny mistakes he may have made. He suffered this treatment until he was fifteen, when he escaped alongside his fellow slaves Enedora and Yusril after killing his master and his sister. He was later found with Enedora and Yusril by Shigel, who nursed them back to health and offered them a place on his ship. Eventually when Law, Shigel and Luffy head to Dressrosa to confront Doflamingo, the man became enraged upon seeing him and went directly after his head. After large amounts of confusion, Doflamingo revealed Hyuse's father was Rosinante, and he was the one who had the ship destroyed all those years ago to try and be rid of all traces of his brother. Infuriated, he awakens his Conqueror's Haki and manages to land a hit on Doflamingo, badly injuring the man with his horns, but is ultimately defeated and almost killed. Shigel steps in the way, however, and takes the hit for him, solidifying Hyuse's respect for him. Doflamingo, shocked by this, scowls, but this split second is how Luffy gets to land a hit and eventually get him the upper hand to defeat the Warlord. With a new opinion of Shigel, when Sabo asked for them to come to Whole Cake Island as backup to help them get back Sanji, he was hesitant. When they were all intercepted by Katakuri, Hyuse refused to let the man pass, knowing he was trying to kill Shigel and his companions, offering his heart, head, life and soul instead as an exchange for letting them leave. Katakuri, despite his ability to see into the future, finds himself unable to pass him and accepts the offer. Hyuse, visibly relieved, takes out his knife and stabs himself in the chest, much to his crew's and Katakuri's surprise, beginning to cut out his heart, but is interrupted by Kuzan who freezes him and his bleeding, telling Dasai to take Hyuse back to the ship. He doesn't wake up until the moment Luffy defeats Katakuri, eyes snapping open and getting up despite Dasai's calls. He enters a trance-like state and enters the scene as the Straw Hats flee from Big Mom, getting on the ship without a word. When questioned by Luffy and Nami about his presence, noting that he is the least trusted member of the Turncoat Pirates, he simply explained that since Luffy kicked Katakuri's ass, the man he owed his heart to (quite literally, he had to correct Nami), he would have to give it to someone else. Annoyed and confused by Hyuse's devotion, Luffy punches him and tells him that Shigel would be sad if he died, which pushes Hyuse to live and help everyone survive rather than kill himself and affect nothing. Appearance Hyuse is a young man of average height with short, messy dirty-blond hair, light brown eyes and pale skin, and a pair of small, light ram horns on his head. His expression is usually calm and of indifference. Before he joined the Turncoat Pirates, Hyuse wore a black cloak, black shirt and brown pants, with bare feet. After he joined, his clothes changed to a high-collared coat-like top with three buckles on the chest, a gap in the clothing showing his bare chest in between. The black top is attached to a pair of black pants, effectively making it a jumpsuit of sorts, with the sleeves rolled up, showing the inside of the jumpsuit is an ivory white, the pant legs also rolled up just below his knees, feet clad in thick-soled black sandals. After the Dressrosa Arc and discovering who his father was, he had three red hearts tattooed under his left eye as tribute to Rosinante's alias, "Corazon," and his clothes changed to a short crimson mantle with gold lining, a light red shirt with gold toggle buttons and white lantern pants that end just below his knees, and he has gold bands around his ankles with simple straw sandals. Personality Hyuse is calm and collected, rarely displaying discomfort, anger or happiness. Because he is the newest member, his personality is still somewhat of a mystery to his crew mates but has been noted by Salar to be a surprisingly childish person when bribed with sweets or apple juice. Despite his distant behavior, he has proven himself to be a very devoted young man who will do nearly anything to make sure the crew makes it out alive, going as far as to offer his heart and head - his soul and life, even - to Katakuri in exchange for leaving Shigel and Salar alone and letting them escape. Katakuri accepted this offer after trying and failing to pass Hyuse. He drew his knife and actually stabbed himself in the chest in attempt to cut himself open but Kuzan stepped in just in time. He nearly bled out but was saved by Dasai. He's dense and naive, being the second youngest member of the crew, and finds it hard to empathize with people, having a difficult time understanding his crew mates and finding it in himself to care enough, but he has been developing that over time. Due to his nearly-a-decade spent as a slave, Hyuse hates being ordered around and flinches instinctively when one moves their arm, having developed a fear of the Celestial Dragons. Hyuse is also highly competitive, a habit developed after being placed in competitions against other slaves. Upon seeing any Celestial Dragon, Hyuse has a breakdown and his cold mask shatters, filled with panic and fear instead, hyperventilating and could possibly faint if he doesn't get enough air. He also hates enclosed spaces, shying away from them because they remind him of abuse he suffered while he was a slave. Hyuse tends to stay away from fireplaces and kitchens, preferring to remain on cold areas, and hates small rooms so he typically remains on the deck and prefers to sleep there or by the wheel as he feels a sense of security knowing he has control over where the ship heads. He speaks so formally that Bidan at first took it as sarcasm. Hyuse has a knack for coming up with military strategies, and is very skilled at chess and board games. Despite his incapability to properly emphasize with others, he reads them quite well and can see through lies easily, making him the best interrogator out of the crew. Hyuse believes he does not deserve happiness or anything good, though this mentality breaks down when he's with Salar, whom he looks up to. He acknowledges that there are people who are not cruel, Salar and Shigel being two he names off the top of his head, but he seems to believe the world is a generally shitty place and believes all people have ill-intentions. Hyuse believes himself to be less than dirt and that all he can do is build the foundation for his peers to stand upon, meaning that he, even more so than Salar, is the quickest to throw away his life. Relationships Family Friends Salar Hyuse looks up to Salar a great deal and holds him as an older brother figure and follows him everywhere, trying to learn how Salar acts and imitate it. At first the man hated this but eventually grew to like Hyuse and welcomed the attention, beginning to teach him how to navigate and how to make maps. Shigel Shigel was the one who, after meeting them through Marco, took them in with open and warm arms. Hyuse wasn't used to the concept of being cared for or cared about, something Shigel could understand on some levels, allowing the two to empathize with each other, something Hyuse was most definitely not used to. Dasai After Hyuse joined the crew, the only senior member besides Shigel and Marco who trusted him was Dasai, who treated him like a son, having taken a liking to him the moment he stepped onto the ship, her excuse being loving children. Of course, Hyuse reminded her he was a teenager, but she brushed it off and reminded him he was less than half her age. Hyuse tries to push her away, afraid of disappointing her after seeing how much she cares for him, but Dasai was the one who helped him begin to realize he's part of the family that is the Turncoat Pirates. Marco It was Marco who could Hyuse, Enedora and Yusril and helped them open up, so Hyuse respects and trusts Marco somewhat. Trafalgar D. Water Law Hyuse finds Law's infatuation with Shigel amusing since he himself doesn't feel like he can (or deserves to) feel love towards someone so he helps Law along with his attempts to win Shigel over. Koala Hyuse met Koala through Sabo, and he soon learned she was once a slave like him. Finding his "tsundere-ness" adorable, she treats him like a younger brother which annoys him greatly, but he never pushes her away since does appreciate the affection. Enemies Abilities Physical Devil Fruit Haki Observation Haki Armament Haki Conqueror's Haki Influence Trivia Development * His face, name and personality are taken from the World Trigger character Hyuse * Hyuse's design was taken from the other Hyuse, but instead of keeping the goat-like horns from the original concept this Hyuse was given Ram horns ** Apparently the reason for this shift was because "turning into a goat would be lame and the Celestial Dragons wouldn't like it" Other * His birthday, August 2, is a tribute to his original World Trigger design - July 7 to August 6 are the dates of the Chinese Zodiac, the Goat * With Enedora also being taken from World Trigger and the same original allegiance as Hyuse, rather than keeping the hateful and tense relationship they had, the relationship was changed to rivalry and understanding of power superiority * Hyuse loves apples Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Observation Haki Category:Armament Haki Category:Conqueror's Haki Category:Pirate Category:Turncoat Pirates Category:Former Slaves Category:Revolutionaries